Jude's 17th Birthday
by EClareObsession
Summary: What would happen if Jude's birthday turned out different? If she wasn't stuck with Tommy ... she was stuck with Spiederman? JUDERMAN


**This is just a little one shot about what I think should of happened on Jude's 17th birthday**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Jude woke up in the morning to her ringing phone. She sat up tiredly and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered, hardly even awake.

"Hi .. Jude, we shouldn't fight anymore, I ... miss you" Spiederman greeted her.

"Spied .. I can't get over what happened .. you hurt me really bad" Jude admitted. Spiederman sighed.

"But I love you, and I know I screwed up, but that's what I do! I screw up and then I make it up to you!" Spiederman joked, Jude rolled her eyes, and hung up, she had a flashback

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally were sitting in 620 talking, Jude walked in but they're backs were facing her so they didn't acknodelege the fact that she was there._

_"Remember Amanda Johnson from home room?" Spiedermn asked_

_"Yeah, the really hot French girl?" Wally replied. Spiederman smiled_

_"She wants to go out on a date!" Spiederman bragged._

_"Damn!" Kyle replied, giving Spiederman a high five_

_"You have a girlfriend, you know?" Wally reminded him._

_"But she's like the biggest bitch. She over reacts all the time! She always yells at me when I say like hi to another girl! Or when I check another girl out!" Spiederman wined. Jude's jaw dropped._

_"Dude, she's your girlfriend, girls act like that" Wally reminded him. "And anyways; you shouldn't check other girls out if your girl is there!" Wally said; half laughing. _

_"None of my girlfriends bothered me as much as Jude The Bitch does" Spiederman joked, Jude's jaw dropped. _

_"Jude The Bitch!?" Jude yelled, Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle quickly turned around. _

_"Jude!" Spiederman yelled. Jude shook her head referring to no. _

_"Save it! The supposing 'Bitch?' doesn't want to hear it" Jude stormed out, heartbroken._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jude walked downstairs, to see her sister and mom had made her shaped J pancakes with candles in them.

"Ha-" Sadie, and her mom where about to sing before Jude interrupted.

"No! Number one rule of my birthday is no birthday song!" Jude demanded.

"Fine, make a wish!" Sadie told her sister. Jude smiled. She closed her eyes, and made a wish in her head. After she wished she blew out the candles. Her mom and sister clapped and smiled.

* * *

Jude arrived at G-Major right away she went to Studio A to see SME recording.

"Spiederman; are you sure your not too scared about recording this song?" Kwest asked Spiederman in to the microphone.

"I need too, okay?" Spiederman replied. Kwest nodded.

"Take one of 'We Got To Get It Back'" Kwest replied. SME started playing they're instruments and Spiederman began to sing.

_**"We're always on display  
People question what we say  
Seems like every move we make  
There's someone watching**_

_**Don't wanna lose it to the crowd  
So I turn the music loud  
So we don't have to listen to them talking**_

_**You're scaring me  
Cause you'd do anything  
And it's tearing me apart**_

_**If it's all so bittersweet  
If you're feeling incomplete  
Put your trust in me because I believe  
You need me**_

_**Losing face to show the world  
You're just trying to be my girl  
All the crazy stuff will mess you up completely**_

_**You're scaring me  
Cause you'd do anything  
And it's tearing me apart  
**_

_**You hear your name in every song  
You're happy when the spotlight's on  
You need so badly to belong  
Don't forget to talk to me  
Remind yourself  
To breathe**_

_**You hear your name in every song  
You're happy when the spotlight's on  
You need so badly to belong  
Don't forget to talk to me  
Remind yourself  
To breathe**_

_**We got to get it back  
We got to get it back  
We got to get it back  
We gotta get it back again**_

_**We got to get it back  
We gotta get it back again**_

_**You hear your name in every song  
You're happy when the spotlight's on  
You need so badly to belong  
Don't forget to talk to me  
Remind yourself**_

_**remind yourself  
remind yourself  
to breath"**_

Spiederman sang; accompanied by his band; including him on guitar.

Jude stood there; staring at him. He had noticed her and approached. He put his hands in his jean pockets and stood there awkwardly. He tried grabbing her hands, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me" Jude whined, Spiederman rolled his eyes. "Your not going to win me back by some cheesy over-rated song" Jude coldly told him.

"How about I win you back by an over-rated kiss?" Spiederman asked smiling, Jude rolled her eyes, and his smile faded "Remember when I made jokes? Or is Harrison to much of a 5 year old to remember?" Spiederman asked. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Your the 5 year old! You called me a bitch for being your girlfriend!" Jude yelled.

"Well if you weren't such a bitch!" Spiederman replied.

"Bite me!" Jude stated.

"Gladly! At least then I'd be getting some kind of action!" Spiederman replied, Jude rolled her eyes and walked away. Spiederman stood there; regretting when he called her a bitch. Jude sat in the alley for a little bit before Darius called her in to the studio.

"Hey Jude, come in Studio A" Darius demanded, Jude sighed and got off the couch. She arrived in the studio to see most of the G-Major team standing there, with a cake in Darius' hand. She saw Spiederman in the back; with his arms crossed, and a blank stare on his face.

"Happy Bir-" Every one began singing.

"Number One rule of Jude's birthday-" Jude was interrupted by every one.

"No happy birthday song!" Every one said together, Jude laughed, and every one smiled (except for Spied)

"Well; birthday girl; how 'bout you blow out the candles" Jamie told her.

Jude smiled, and looked at Spiederman; who still wasn't smiling, her smile faded when she saw his smileless face. Jude blew out the candles and put a fake smile on. After saying thank you to every one Jude was in the G-Major alley.

She kept thinking about how she was so pissed off at Spiederman; but missed him so bad. She missed the way he winked at her; the way he smiled at her; the way he sang in to the main microphone with Jude, for all the songs they performed. She missed it all. Even when after they would get in a fight; Jude would slap him and walk away, but Spiederman would run up to her, and catch up to her, he then would kiss her passionately; making every thing better then it was before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening revealing little Tommy Q.

"Harrison, Harrison; even on your birthday your a mess" Tommy joked, but he got a bad vibe when Jude didn't smile "Still mad at Spiederman?" Tommy asked.

"He made me so mad; And it wasn't just about calling me a bitch, and all the other crap; I always caught him looking at other girls and always flirting with random girls! And it hurt! It hurt like hell! He was never the guy that I wanted him to be .." Jude whined.

"Jude .. teenagers are like that!" Tommy reminded her "He's only 17! He loves you, Jude, he would never dump you for another girl; trust me. These last couple days he's been a wreck! On Friday you had the day off; well Spiederman came to work with 3 empty coffee cups, and 2 full ones in his hands. He was wearing his boxers, and a baggy sweatshirt .. he's been a mess with out you, and you got to realize that he was stressed when he said those things" Tommy told Jude.

"Tommy ... if your not going to be on my side; then lets not talk about this" Jude changed the subject "What about my party! Darius said he's throwing me another bash at G-Major; but I got to decide who came!" Jude exclaimed; as her smile grew. Tommy laughed.

"What about Vin, is he on your list?" Tommy asked, Jude shrugged.

"I invited him before we got in the fight .. so yeah, he's on the list" Jude explained, Tommy nodded and went back inside. Jude sighed, and stared off in to space.

* * *

Tommy walked in to the studio where Spiederman, Kyle and Wally were waiting for him.

"So; what did she say?!" Spiederman asked anxiously; since he talked Tommy in to talking to Jude, to find out what she thought about Spiederman.

"She said that your always flirting and talking with random girls; that you hurt her by calling her a bitch and all that other crap. And that you were never the guy that she wanted you to be" Tommy explained. Spiederman sighed, and there was a silence. "Oh, and I told her about the day you came to work in your boxers, and a baggy sweatshirt" Tommy added. Wally and Kyle laughed.

"Dude!" Spiederman yelled, but he even laughed a bit.

"She'll get over it, dude, just give the girl some time." Wally lied; he had no idea if Jude would ever get over the fact that Spiederman had said all those things. Spiederman shrugged.

"And if she doesn't get over it .. I lose her ... and that sucks" Spiederman thought of the worse side of what could happen.

Wally, Tommy, and Kyle looked at each other, not knowing how to cheer Spiederman up. Weirdly; Tommy wanted Jude and Spiederman to date. He believed that they were really good for each other.

"And if she doesn't get over it .. we'll force her too" Tommy joked

"We'll tie her up, and not let her out til she forgives you" Wally added to the joke.

"I'm in!" Kyle added, every one laughed, but Spiederman's was a light laugh.

* * *

It was 5:45 P.M. and Jude's party was at 6:00 P.M. She was getting dressed in her dress, and doing her hair.

She was wearing a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh. It had a really dark blue bow on the waist. She had the same colored dark blue bow in her hair. Her hair was normal; just there was a bow at the side of her head. The dress had straps, and on each strap had a really small diamond. She was wearing black high heels. She was looking at herself in the mirror; making sure every thing looked perfect.

"You look amazing" She heard a female voice tell her, she looked back to see Sadie. Sadie was wearing a white dress that went to her knees; it had silver sparkles; and Sadie's hair was curled. Jude smiled.

"Thanks; it means a lot to me, and by the way; you look great" Jude complimented her sister. Sadie smiled.

"I really need to talk to you about Spiederman" Sadie told her sister, Jude rolled her eyes. She was sick of every one wanting to talk about Spiederman.

"Sadie .. please don't talk about him. Every one is so hung up on me and Spiederman. And I'm really sick of it. I'm mad at him; and no one but me can change that" Jude responded. Sadie sighed.

"Jude, Spiederman is the best thing that ever happened to you; can't you just accept that?!" Sadie asked, Jude walked over to her sister.

"If he's the best thing that ever happened to me; why'd he hurt me so bad?! Huh, Sadie?! Got an answer for that one?!" Jude asked. Sadie looked at her sister, in disbelief.

"Fine Jude; but don't come crying to me when you see him with some new girlfriend; or you see him flirting with some girl; because I'm not going to let you fall on me every time that you get hurt; cause you get mad over every little thing Spiederman does. Even when it's nothing bad at all! You don't even allow him to talk to other girls! Your like suffocating him! He needed space; but now he's had too much and he wants you back. So just .. take him back; because with out him you've been miserable; and don't deny it!" Sadie yelled. Jude rolled her eyes.

"What ever, see you at the party" Jude stormed out of the house; leaving Sadie there to feel guilty. Jude arrived at 620, she closed the door, and walked around, she suddenly heard a thump coming from upstairs.

"Any one here?" Jude asked, she walked upstairs to see Spiederman. He had dropped his phone, which was the cause of the thump. "Oh" Jude said as she saw Spiederman. Spiederman was wearing an all black tux (including the shirt); except for the tie which was white. "I'm outta here" Jude turned around, and started walking down the stairs. Spiederman grabbed her arm.

"Jude! Don't do this to me, please, I need you" Spiederman admitted.

"I've really got to go .." Jude walked down the rest of the stairs and to the door. She attempted to open it, but it wouldn't open. "Spiederman! It won't open!" Jude told him. Spiederman rushed down the stairs and attempted to open the door; but it stayed shut.

"Dammit!" Spiederman yelled.

* * *

Spiederman was sitting on the floor; leaning his back against the couch. Jude was standing by the piano, the piano was by the corner, but in front of Spiederman.

"Spied, my last 3 birthdays sucked. On my 15th birthday; my dog Sammy died. On my 16th birthday little Tommy Q crushed my heart. And congratulations; you made the list. Welcome to my 17th birthday; the birthday where I had to spend it with a dumb ass!" Jude yelled. Spiederman rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop wining?!" He asked.

"No, not until I get out of here!" Jude yelled. She went up to the door, and started pounding again, after she pounded, she put her back to the door, and slid down. There was a really long silence until Jude spoke up "... You can apologize any time soon"

"For what?!" Spiederman asked.

"Let's think! Uhm; it's my birthday; and I'm stuck in here with _you. _And you broke my heart, Spied, you really did" Jude explained. Spiederman looked down.

"I never meant to hurt you" Spiederman answered.

"Why would you go out with Amanda ... ?" Jude asked.

"No, Jude, I was joking, Amanda asked me out, and I told her no, you can even ask her, I love you, and I just didn't really think of what I was saying; because your not a bitch, your like the most hot, funny, rock goddess, that I know." Spiederman told her. Jude looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't lie" Jude demanded.

"Jude, I'm not!" Spiederman assured her. Jude slammed her hand down to the ground, as she stood up and just walked around. Spiederman sat down at the piano and started playing a catchy beat.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked him, as she slowly walked over to him.

"As long as we're in here, we might as well make a new song ..." Spiederman replied, as he continued to play. 5 minutes later they were working on lyrics, and they had a part of the first verse ready.

**_"You said I was your every thing,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame."_**

Jude sang, accompanied by Spiederman on the piano.

"I'm telling you that there's a line or some thing missing! It just doesn't fit!" Spiederman argued with Jude.

"It sounds good, Spied! And when did you even become the lyrics master?!" Jude yelled back, Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"When you started sucking at lyrics!" He replied. Jude threw the notebook at him, and walked away. After about 5 minutes of silence Spiederman spoke up. "Let's continue ... any time now" he stated.

After 2 hours they were ready to try it out.

"Ready?" Spiederman asked.

"Yep, you start it off" Jude replied. Spiederman began playing piano, and Jude sang.

_**"You said I was your every thing,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame.**_

_**Pour my pain in to words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.**_

_**Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.**_

_**Bit by bit; I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name**_

_**Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar**_

_**Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,**_

_**Liar, Liar."**_

Jude sang. Spiederman and her smiled at each other.

"Tell me you love me like a star" Jude said, as Spiederman stood up, and walked over to her.

"I love you like a star" He answered.

"Tell me you want me where ever you are" Jude again quoted her song.

"I want you where ever I am" Spiederman said with a smile.

"Tell me; that you'll breathe me until your last breath" Jude, for the third time, quoted her song.

"I'll breathe you till my last breath" Spiederman said, Jude and him smiled.

"I love you" Jude told him.

"I love you more" He stated. The two kissed passionately.

"... I'd prefer that to the butt kicking" Jude quoted what she said when they had they're first kiss.

"Well, me I'm not so sure" Spiederman also quoted what he said after they're first kiss.

Jude laughed, and put him in a headlock, then Spiederman picked her up.

An hour later; they were laying on the couch. Jude was laying her back on top of Spiederman, with her head laying on his chest. Spiederman was softly playing with her hair.

"I love you" Spiederman murmered; since the two were incredibly tired.

"I love you more" Jude told him. Spiederman continued to softly play with her hair, the door swung open, and Jude and Spiederman quickly jumped up.

"Don't want to interrupt you two; 'Doing It'" Kyle joked, as Wally and Kyle covered they're eyes.

"I don't really want nightmares" Wally joked, Jude whipped a pillow at them. "Is Juderman back?" Wally asked as him and Kyle uncovered they're eyes.

"Yeah, Spied, is Juderman back?" Jude joked, as she looked at Spiederman.

"Of course!" Spiederman answered, as he again kissed her. Spiederman gave the guys that look that said; GET OUT! So Wally and Kyle walked out. "Happy 17th, babe" Spiederman told her.

"And every year, you and me are going to get stuck in here" Jude joked. Spiederman smiled, and then they kissed passionatley.

"I wouldn't mind being with you every year on your birthday for like 5 hours, because I love you so much" Spiederman told her. Jude smiled, and they, yet again, kissed passionately.

"Aww!" They heard Wally and Kyle say together, they looked at the door, and saw the two watching.

"You two are just so damn adorable!" Kyle said as he faked cried.

"I think I might cry all night!" Wally joked as he fake cried. The three laughed, and Jude and Spiederman looked at each other and kissed again, after they kissed they put they're foreheads together.

"Love you" Jude whispered.

"I love you too" He whispered back.


End file.
